Parenteral delivery of various drugs, i.e., delivery by means other than through the digestive track, has become a desired method of drug delivery for a number of reasons. This form of drug delivery by injection may enhance the effect of the substance being delivered and ensure that the unaltered medicine reaches its intended site at a significant concentration. Similarly, undesired side effects associated with other routes of delivery, such as systemic toxicity, can potentially be avoided through parenteral delivery. By bypassing the digestive system of a mammalian patient, one can avoid degradation of the active ingredients caused by the catalytic enzymes in the digestive tract and liver and ensure that a necessary amount of drug, at a desired concentration, reaches the targeted site.
Traditionally, manually operated syringes and injection pens have been employed for delivering parenteral drugs to a patient. More recently, parenteral delivery of liquid medicines into the body has been accomplished by administering bolus injections using a needle and reservoir, continuously by gravity driven dispensers, or via transdermal patch technologies. Bolus injections often imperfectly match the clinical needs of the patient, and usually require larger individual doses than are desired at the specific time they are given. Continuous delivery of medicine through gravity-feed systems compromises the patient's mobility and lifestyle, and limits the therapy to simplistic flow rates and profiles. Another form of drug delivery, transdermal patches, similarly has its restrictions. Transdermal patches often require specific molecular drug structures for efficacy, and the control of the drug administration through a transdermal patch is severely limited.
Ambulatory infusion pumps have been developed for delivering liquid medicaments to a patient. These infusion devices have the ability to offer sophisticated fluid delivery profiles accomplishing bolus requirements, continuous infusion and variable flow rate delivery. These infusion capabilities usually result in better efficacy of the drug and therapy and less toxicity to the patient's system. Currently available ambulatory infusion devices are expensive, difficult to program and prepare for infusion, and tend to be bulky, heavy and very fragile. Filling these devices can be difficult and require the patient to carry both the intended medication as well as filling accessories. The devices often require specialized care, maintenance, and cleaning to assure proper functionality and safety for their intended long-term use, and are not cost-effective for patients or healthcare providers.
As compared to syringes and injection pens, pump type delivery devices can be significantly more convenient to a patient, in that doses of the drug may be calculated and delivered automatically to a patient at any time during the day or night. Furthermore, when used in conjunction with metabolic sensors or monitors, pumps may be automatically controlled to provide appropriate doses of a fluidic medium at appropriate times of need, based on sensed or monitored metabolic levels. As a result, pump type delivery devices have become an important aspect of modern medical treatments of various types of medical conditions, such as diabetes, and the like.
While pump type delivery systems have been utilized to solve a number of patient needs, manually operated syringes and injection pens often remain a preferred choice for drug delivery as they now provide integrated safety features and can easily be read to identify the status of drug delivery and the end of dose dispensing. However, manually operated syringes and injections pens are not universally applicable and are not preferred for delivery of all drugs. There remains a need for a configurable drug delivery system that is precise and reliable and can offer clinicians and patients a small, low cost, light weight, simple to use alternative for parenteral delivery of liquid medicines.